


Arise

by Thesseli



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any human can become Forsaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arise

The first thing he heard were words he did not understand, at least not yet. His new state of existence precluded that, but he could sense deep within himself that something was wrong. Very wrong. 

“Welcome back to the realm of the living,” the female voice intoned. “With the blessing and power of the Dark Lady, I have freed you from death’s grip.”

This was wrong, he knew in his heart. So very, very wrong…

“Arise, and come unto us, you who would be prince of these lands.”

This made no sense. Where was he? Where were his parents, his sister? His last memory was…oh no. Oh no, no, no…

“The Dark Lady has chosen you for her gift. These lands you would have ruled in life will be yours once again, for all eternity, my young prince.”

He tried, he fought, but somehow there was no way he could resist. He felt the soil above him shift, parting as if in reverence for him. He still did not understand.

“Immortality,” the voice declared, almost gloatingly. “Life without end, at her side. Rise and come unto us, young one. Your kingdom awaits you.” 

The young man pulled himself free of his gravesite, clawing at the dirt he’d been buried beneath. His eyes fell upon the creatures surrounding him, and he screamed.

The banshee grinned at him, an unholy expression that pierced through to his very soul, and Prince Liam Greymane recoiled in horror from Sylvanas and her Forsaken…and then screamed again, when he realized that now, he was one of them.


End file.
